


If you stole a kiss,  how would you return it?

by praiafrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost





	If you stole a kiss,  how would you return it?

“布萊克…西里斯.布萊克！”

雷木思驚得一跳，才發覺一旁莉莉振筆疾書的抄寫聲音早已停止，女孩一手支頷，一臉看好戲的玩味笑容。

受到干擾似的，毛茸茸的腦袋無意識地磨蹭幾下，雷木思瞥見站在教室門口，黑著臉的副校長不耐地用魔杖一下一下敲著門框，雷木思急得使勁推西里斯的肩，見他睡得像被誰下了高濃度的活死水，倏地抽走枕在男人頭下的腿。

“噢噢噢！！！”西里斯“碰”地撞上木椅，使著伸手抓住什麼，卻失去重心地跌到地上，狼狽地四腳朝天。

莉莉樂得笑咧了嘴，身邊的座位上，被黑袍罩得嚴實的詹姆迷迷糊糊地醒來，打了一個足以震醒整個霍格華茲的哈欠，咂吧嘴，“下課了嗎？”

雷木思羞愧地摀住臉，梅林的鬍子啊，要有多好運才能交到這些朋友。

副校長忍無可忍地大吼，“你們三個！給我滾出教室！”

“可憐的Moony ，這就是有個貴族渾球男友的附加利息。”莉莉嘟著嘴裝可愛，雷木思以西里斯的翹臀發誓，這就像讓海格穿上蓬蓬裙跳舞一樣詭異。

“謝了，莉莉。”西里斯搭上雷木思的肩膀，從身後環住他，“總比和某隻蠢豬上床好。”他指了指頂著一頭亂毛打瞌睡的詹姆。

莉莉不甘示弱地正要回嘴。“伊凡斯！妳也想加入嗎？”

“不，我想就不必了。”莉莉掛上甜美的笑容，伴著響起的鐘聲轉身離開。“等會兒見，男孩們。”

“小王子，說實話，我不介意被訓話一小時。但下一次，能在我睡飽之後嗎？”詹姆睡意濃厚地說。

“拿開你的豬蹄，波特。”西里斯撥開詹姆放在雷木斯背上的手。

詹姆踉蹌地往前撲兩步，要說在霍格華茲還有誰能這麼對他，自己又完全不生氣的，也只有眼前這位跩兮兮的布萊克少爺了。

一來是詹姆本就喜他恣意瀟灑的個性，二來呢，和西里斯作對，那可比惹怒一隻匈牙利角尾龍還嚴重百萬倍。

“行行行，我不碰Moony。”詹姆投降似地舉起雙手，調笑道“但可別忘了，人還沒答應和你交往呢。”

說完詹姆一溜煙地跑沒了，張狂的大笑響徹整條走廊。

西里斯難得黑臉，琢磨著一會兒怎麼收拾那不知死活的傢伙，正想著呢，只見雷木思收攏在寬大黑袍裡的瘦削身型慢慢走遠，腰背挺得筆直，大片的陽光從窗外透入，那人亮褐色的鬈髮如金般閃爍，讓人難以直視的耀眼。

西里斯怔征地看著，明明那人太過枯瘦，一點都不性感，古板無趣，沒有幽默感，成天只會捧著書看，本不屬於他會交往的人。

但偏偏就是這麼一個和他完全相反的雷木思·路平，悄悄地敲碎了那壁城牆，讓他克制不住地想接近、了解，甚至是徹底地占為己有……

西里斯苦笑，生為一個布萊克，顯赫的家世背後，只有對自己家族的厭惡，對所謂純血的鄙夷，包括自己。也因此，他學會把真情實感深埋起來，不見天日。

日復一日，他已不會表達真正的情感，對旁人來說宛如呼吸般的小事，對他而言，是跨不過、參不透的難題。

作為霍格華茲的名人，直挺挺地杵在人來人往的走廊上，實在不是一個明智的主意，這不，男學生是懷著嫉妒心理，想近距離地看一眼布萊克家唯一的葛萊芬多有多離經叛道，女學生卻只在乎他的好皮相。一時間，場面近乎失控。

西里斯沉浸在自怨自艾的情緒，對周遭一切渾然不覺，忽然被一隻冰涼的手牽起，“你傻啊。”

雷木思無奈地嘆氣，回到寢室後才發現西里斯沒跟上來，急匆匆跑來一看，卻是在這兒被當動物園的老虎般參觀，雷木思又氣又笑，奮力擠進包圍圈裡把人帶走。

至於身後的議論，他是顧不了了。

“Moony …”男人發出聲音，可憐兮兮的，像被拋棄的狗崽。

雷木思也不理他，西里斯對自己的感情有眼睛的都看得出來。但他不確定對方是不是認真的，有沒有想過面對日後的困難阻礙，畢竟，自己是男人，還是……雷木思苦澀地想，一隻狼人，一隻噁心的怪物。

思及此，雷木思鬆開了緊握的手，卻被對方快速地反握回去，抓得牢固，掙不開，雷木思冰涼的手掌被摀得嚴實，漸漸變得和那人般溫熱。

被領著前行，西里斯用腳踹開寢室門，他幾乎是用抱得把雷木思輕放在床上，雷木思蹙眉不解，忽然眼前的人噗通跪下了，驚得他差點跳起，“幹什麼？！”

“Moony，你聽著，”西里斯嚴肅地開口，英挺的眉毛幾乎皺成一團，“我，西里斯……中間名忘了。”懊惱地撓頭髮，西里斯清清喉嚨，“我，西里斯·布萊克……”

“我……”雷木思不知道他要做什麼，心下忐忑。

“我、我……”西里斯結結巴巴地吐字眼，要是讓旁人知道一向天不怕地不怕的自己，在喜歡的人面前囁嚅著說不出話，那不該被笑一輩子嗎？

“我喜歡你！！”牙一咬眼一閉，西里斯大吼出聲，卻半晌沒得到回覆，壯著膽子睜開一隻眼睛，卻見心上人滿臉是淚。

西里斯一瞬間慌了手腳，他趕緊從地上爬起來，七手八腳地給他擦眼淚，“怎麼了？？別哭啊，你別哭…”

雷木思卻哭得更厲害了，只是他的哭法讓西里斯心疼得不行，沒有半點聲響，白皙的皮膚漲得通紅。溜圓的眼仁不斷淌出淚水，順著削尖的下巴滑落。

“別哭了！你再哭我就下惡咒了啊！”西里斯板起面孔，一點效用都沒有，心神俱亂地，他吻住了朝思暮想的唇，初初雷木思險些被堵得咽過氣，隨著淚水停止，西里斯咬噬對方柔軟的唇瓣，探出舌頭來回舔弄敏感的上顎，吞咽津液的聲音漸大，雷木思抵在他胸口的手被握住，兩人十指交扣，緊緊交纏。

“為什麼要哭？”

“因為你太傻。”

“我怎麼傻了？！等等，就因為這樣？”

“還有啊，因為你自大、驕傲、囂張、固執、脾氣差……”

“喂喂喂，我就只有缺點？”

“是啊。你跟詹姆真是天生一對……”

 

因為你傻啊，傻得挖出一顆血淋淋的真心放在我面前，全心全意。

fin


End file.
